


Just to Know You

by LionBadger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Obviously My Imagination, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionBadger/pseuds/LionBadger
Summary: Basically Max creating a secret identity to get to know Daniel outside of F1.





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So, full disclosure, I have no idea how Spotify works. So if I'm wrong, let's just pretend I'm not. Also, this is just a figment of my twisted imagination. Thanks for reading!

Winter testing always gives Daniel mixed feelings. He loves being in the car, but it’s also boring. Around and around and around, over and over and over. This year is exceptionally weird, because he’s with Renault now. And after ten years with Red Bull, Daniel isn’t even sure what racing looks like outside of them. And he knows there’s no way he’s going to have a competitive car this year. But, hey, at least he gets to see everyone. With the team switch, he’s been so busy that he hasn’t even seen the drivers that live in his building in Monaco. Hell, he’s barely been there. Most of his friendships have been maintained through text and snapchat. 

Daniel launches up the stairs, released from his duties for the day, to change into his street clothes. His phone dings from the table in his tiny driver’s room, and when he picks it up, there’s a group text from Lewis to all the other drivers, inviting them to a party at the rooftop bar at his hotel. Daniel refrains from rolling his eyes at the amount of money that must have cost. Daniel isn’t underpaid by any means, but he definitely doesn’t have Lewis Hamilton money. He sends back a quick text letting Lew know he’ll be there, before snatching up his bag to head to the hotel and get ready.

It’s not long before he’s standing at the bar at Lew’s party, chatting with the bartender about beer, even though he’s sipping on a dirty martini. He almost chokes when a hand lands heavily on his shoulder, and turns to see the host himself.

“Tryin’ to kill me, Lew?” He laughs, setting the drink on the bar.

“Do you have to use that nickname? You know I hate that.” the Mercedes driver sighs, settling down on a cushy chair near the bar. Daniel grabs his drink to follow.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I do it.” He laughs, taking another sip of his drink. Lewis rolls his eyes, before launching into a conversation about testing and how he thinks the season is going to unfold. Daniel nods and mumbles in the right places, paying more attention to the drivers trickling into the party than he does to what Lewis is saying. Max comes in with Lando, Pierre, and Carlos. Daniel almost laughs when he sees Charles’ face light up from his spot between Seb and Kimi when the young Ferrari driver sees Pierre. The kid manages to escape his grid parents and barely restrains his run to the French driver.

“Anyway, man, I’m going to go mingle. I’ll catch you again later.” Lewis says, before jumping off the chair to head over to Seb and Kimi. Daniel gets up to do the same. He spends a couple of hours wandering around, chatting with everyone. He meanders to the bar, where Kimi, Valterri, and Daniil are doing vodka shots.

“I wouldn’t get into that if I were you.” A familiar voice comes from the other end of the bar.

Daniel turns to face Max, nodding in agreement to the younger man, “Oh, I won’t. I’m not trying to die. Can’t wait to see who wins though.”

“Has to be Kimi, surely? He’s older, probably more of a tolerance than the other two.” Max reasons, taking a sip of his drink. It looks like a whiskey and Coke, with a cherry floating in it, but Daniel knows better. Max almost never drinks at things like this. 

“Nah, maybe not. Kimi is a married man now, he’s settled down with the kiddos, so he’s not out partying much anymore. He and Valterri can hold their own, but I think Dany has them on this one. Those Russians start early on the sauce.” Daniel takes a sip of his own drink, a beer that, if he must say, has nothing on Blue Coast.

Max looks at the group contemplatively, “I suppose you may be right. They just started, so they could be at it for hours yet. I was thinking of heading back to my hotel before you came over, actually.”

Daniel looks up in surprise, “Already? It’s only 10:30.”

“Yeah, well, my flight leaves at 6:30 in the morning, so we can be back at the factory to go over everything. You know how Christian gets after testing. He’ll be fussing until Australia. I should probably gather Pierre and head to the hotel.” He sets his empty glass on the bar before holding his hand out to Daniel. They fall into their old secret handshake as if they hadn’t just reconnected after months of not seeing each other. A slight smile ghosts Max’s face before he turns to make his way to untangle Pierre from Charles. 

Daniel takes a minute to look around at all the drivers. They’ve all grouped up naturally, Kimi, Valterri, and Dany with their shots, Lewis and Seb laughing at them from a nearby couch. The Haas boys tucked in a corner with Nico. Antonio and Robert off to the side with Checo and Lance, happily chatting away about god knows what. Meanwhile, the kids are grouped around the firepit in the middle of the roof, sprawled out on the couches. Lando and Carlos seem to have already bonded, sitting close together. Alex is tangled up with George, those two seeming to be an item from their days in F2. Pierre and Charles have been an item since the previous season when Daniel and Max had finally convinced them to talk to each other about their feelings instead of pretending to just be friends. And that leaves him and Max, who is currently walking away from him. 

After a couple of drinks, Daniel has no trouble admitting to himself that he misses Redbull. Renault is an uphill battle everyday, and he barely knows anyone, and he’s having to build trust with his team in a way he hasn’t had to deal with for a long time. And if that damned engineer doesn’t stop coaching him, Daniel might lose it. 

No, a few drinks in, Daniel has no problem admitting to himself that he may have made a mistake. But it’s far too late now. Now all he can do is help improve the car and hope a top team takes notice. It’s only two years. And he misses Max, misses that easy friendship with his teammate, but they can still be friends. Max lives in his building, they’ll probably share flights home from some races, and they can still hang out. It’s no big deal, right?

A couple of days later, Daniel is busy in the gym when a notification from Spotify pops up on his phone. It’s an invitation to become friends with someone and view a playlist they want to share. Daniel frowns a bit, confused, because he thought he was already friends with everyone who would know his username. He shrugs it off and accepts the request, curious about this shared playlist.

It’s only one song, “Hello My Old Heart” by a band called The Oh Hellos. Daniel listens to the sweet, if a little sad, tune, before clicking on the username of the playlist’s creator to message them. It’s only then that he sees it. They’ve named themself “Secret03Admirer”. Daniel taps out a quick text.

DRic03: Hey, just received your playlist. Interesting song. May I ask why you sent it and what your username means?

He doesn’t expect a response, probably just an overzealous fan messaging any username that might be him. He puts his own playlist back on and sets about his cool down routine. He’s just finishing up when he hears the sharp sound of the notification.

Secret03Admirer: I think the name is pretty clear, I’m a secret admirer. As for the playlist, it’s just a song that made me think of you after we met in Barcelona.

Daniel’s eyebrows practically hit his hairline. This person was in Barcelona. They know him. It wasn’t a lucky guess from a fan, it’s someone who knew him already. Or wait, maybe not, because they said "met in Barcelona". God, it could be anyone. Maybe someone at Renault, finding him by his phone number? 

DRic03: So, how did you know this was my account? I don’t make it public.

Secret03Admirer: A little bird told me. 

Daniel rolls his eyes at that.

Secret03Admirer: Sorry, I’m sure this is frustrating. Just know that we’ve met, I’m not some crazy stalker, I just want the chance to get to know you. Actual you, not Formula 1 you.

Secret03Admirer: Anyway, please don’t freak out and block me. I’ll talk to you again soon.

And with that, they’re gone. Daniel’s thumb hovers over the block button for a moment, before he decides to just let it play out. If it turns out to be a creepy weirdo, he can always block them later. He shakes his head and goes back to his workout.

Meanwhile, a few floors up, Max looks down at his phone feeling satisfied with the exchange. It’s time to really put his plan into action.


	2. Weirdly Deep Weirdly Quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing. Please enjoy the addled ramblings of my sleep-deprived and stressed brain.

Australia. Home, ish. Melbourne is pretty far from Perth, but it’s still Australia. And the whole family comes out for the event, which is nice, but stressful. Daniel feels like he’s under dual pressure on this weekend. It’s the first race of the year, new team, and he feels almost unsteady on his feet. Add the family on top of that, and it’s almost unbearable. And the media is all over him this weekend. Daniel can’t wait to get in the car, away from the prying eyes of the entire world. He hasn’t even had time to say hi to anyone except Nico. And that only happened because they’ve been in meetings together.

Daniel zones back into the meeting, just in time to hear Cyril thank everyone for their hard work and release them to prepare for the race. He’s starting from twelfth today. Twelfth. The reality of Renault is sinking in. Max is starting fourth. Which tells Dan that, had he stayed, he would be at least fifth. Poor Pierre seems to be struggling, but Daniel knows that car. And the team. And Max. That’s probably the hardest part of this. He misses Max. Misses the ease of having a teammate that he’s actually friends with. Nico is great, but they don’t have that bond. 

He’s known Max for, well, ever. Since Max was like 15. Daniel remembers filming that little video to wish Max luck on the day he tested for his superlicense. It hadn’t been a big deal, just a minute of his day, but seeing the smile on Max’s face in the video clip someone had sent him had made his day. And then Max hit the track. And Daniel was wowed. He had heard about Max; hell, he and Seb had joked about the Dutch Wonderboy that was blowing the minds of Christian and Helmut. But damn, he really could drive. And he was aggressive, all elbows out and fearless. 

Daniel shakes himself out of his funk and goes to meet Michael for some pre-race torture before the driver’s parade. The race day warm up goes by quick, followed by a missed attempt at talking to Max, because home race duties and all that. And then it’s time to climb into the car for the start. A nice formation lap, then lights out, and… Daniel knows his race is over as soon as he feels the front wing go. Retiring at his home race is heartbreaking. He doesn’t quite put his hand through a wall again, but it’s close. He sticks around long enough to congratulate Nico and debrief with the team, but Daniel is the first to leave the paddock that evening. A nice dinner with his family followed by a few days fucking around on the farm is just what the doctor ordered.

He’s stepping off the plane behind his dad when his phone vibrates. He pulls it out, expecting a message from one of his friends sympathizing with his hellish weekend. It’s Spotify instead. ‘Secret03Admirer has added to the playlist “Songs That Make Me Think of You”’. Daniel tucks the phone back in his pocket with a slight smile. That’ll be a nice bedtime treat.

Dinner goes by quickly, and before he knows it, Daniel is getting ready to go to bed. He’s just settling back into the pillows when he remembers the playlist. It takes him a moment to hunt down his headphones, but soon he’s ready. He opens the playlist.

The first song is practically a classic. Taylor Swift’s “You Belong With Me” from the Fearless album. Daniel isn’t ashamed to admit that he hums along. If it weren’t edging toward midnight, he would even sing. The next song is much newer, and from Ariana Grande. “break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored” Daniel is intrigued. He listens to it, giggling and swaying back and forth to it the whole time. As soon as the song is over, he opens the message thread. 

DRic03: I was wondering when I would hear from you again. I like these, both catchy and fun. I think you’re trying to tell me something though.

Secret03Admirer: Just that I was lonely and sad that I didn’t get to see you this weekend. Access on race weekends is always so limited.

DRic03: So you were at the race? Are you part of F1 then?

Secret03Admirer: You could say that. Definitely pays my bills. But that’s all you get. 

DRic03: Ok, ok. How about an easier question? What’s your favorite color?

Secret03Admirer: Amber. Yours?

DRic03: Blue. Bold, ice blue. Like light shining through a frozen waterfall.

Secret03Admirer: Sounds pretty. Can I ask a deeper question?

DRic03: Yeah, mate. Go for it.

Secret03Admirer: How are you? Are you ok? Losing that front wing looked like it gave you quite the shake. And I’m sorry about the result.

DRic03: I’m angry, but honestly, it’s my fault. I did a track walk. I should have known to stay off the grass. And I should have pushed harder in quali. 

Secret03Admirer: I don’t think it was your fault. Just bad luck. I’m sorry it happened anyway.

DRic03: How was your weekend? Better than mine I hope.

Secret03Admirer: I can’t complain. Hard work, but not bad at the end.

DRic03: I’m glad yours went well. What are you up to now? Can I ask where in the world you are?

Max looks up from his phone, 3,400 km away, snuggled into his hotel bed. He takes a minute to decide whether or not it’s too risky to tell Daniel where he is.

Secret03Admirer: I’m still in Melbourne. Finishing up after the race. You?

DRic03: Damn, too bad I already scampered off to Perth. We could meet up, grab a beer.

Daniel almost holds his breath, waiting for a response.

Secret03Admirer: Ha, ha. As much fun as that would be, I’m not going to give up my secret identity that easily. Like I said, I want to get to know you. And I want to reassure you, anything you say to me will never go any further. I won’t tell anyone.

DRic03: You know, I actually believe that, for some reason. I was going to block you when you first messaged me, but something told me not to. So, let’s get to know each other. Are you a morning person or a night owl?

Secret03Admirer: Definitely a night owl. I hate mornings. I bet you’re a morning person though. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

DRic03: Some mornings.

DRic03: Ok, most mornings. I love a good sunrise. And breakfast is my favorite. But I can stay up late too. Your turn, ask a question.

Secret03Admirer: What would be your dream vacation? Mine would be backpacking in Northwestern Europe. I love to explore.

DRic03: Mountain climbing. I would love to go mountain climbing. I’m always looking for new challenges. What would your perfect morning look like? I would get up before sunrise, make a big breakfast, settle in on my balcony, and watch the sun rise over the water. Hopefully, I would have someone to share it with.

Secret03Admirer: That sounds lovely. Except I would let the sun wake me up. I’d rather watch it set over dinner than rise over breakfast. But a balcony breakfast, in Monaco I assume, sounds delightful. Who are your kind of people? I like people who aren’t afraid to speak their mind. People that are strong, who aren’t easily intimidated, who like to get dressed up and go out, but also love to get out and hike and bike and swim. People that support the people they love unconditionally. It’s something I’ve lacked in my life.

DRic03: Hmm, that’s a tricky one. I like adventurers. People that get out of their comfort zones. People that love life and everything in it. The ones that aren’t afraid to use the negativity to push them forward, who laugh in the face of adversity. I like people who are warm and intelligent and fearless. Besides your home and your work, where do you spend most of your time? I live in Monaco, and work everywhere, but I spend a lot of time in my hometown. 

Secret03Admirer: Ooo, that’s a good one. I spend a lot of time at the beach and out on the water. I love the ocean. When you were a kid, what did you think the best thing about being an adult would be? Mine would be the ability to just leave. My dad was...not great, so if I had been able to just walk away whenever, it would have been amazing.

DRic03: I’m sorry to hear that. Or read it, I guess. I think I most envied the ability to drive and decide where you were going, instead of someone else making that decision for me. If you could write a letter and send it to yourself in the past, what would you write and when would you send it? You can’t use it to make yourself rich. I would send it to me a year ago, and would tell myself to make good choices. 

Secret03Admirer: Wow. That’s...not what I would have expected. I would go back to when I was 11-12 years old. And I would tell myself that, no matter what anyone says, you are enough. There’s nothing wrong with you. You are perfect and strong and smart. And anyone who says otherwise is an asshole. Anyway, too deep. Let’s go lighter, shall we? What’s your weirdest habit? Mine is checking that the stove is off like 97 times, sometimes when I haven’t even used it.

DRic03: Someday, I hope you’ll trust me enough to share more about your childhood. But, my weirdest habit is probably dancing in my kitchen. I love to cook, and I always have music going, so I dance. 

Daniel looks at the clock, and is shocked to see that it’s nearing two in the morning.

DRic03: Ok, last question, it’s been a very long day. What’s your favorite smell? Mine is a cart track. There’s just something about it.

Secret03Admirer: Um, definitely the Monaco paddock. You get the ocean breeze, the pit lane, it’s amazing. And yeah, long day. I’m pretty tired. It’s been good learning about you tonight. I can’t wait to learn more. Good night.

DRic03: Good night.

Daniel is asleep seconds after putting his phone on the charger. 3,400 km away, Max’s night ends much the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Please?


	3. Sobering Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for disappearing! It's been a tough time, and I don't channel struggles in my life into writing in a constructive way. But, I'm back. So enjoy and remember that this is fiction, not fact. Thanks!

Daniel prefers not to think about Australia and Bahrain, but it feels like all the questions he gets in Shanghai are about the complete failures that came before. It’s getting old quick. He’s also a little bugged that he hasn’t heard from “Secret03Admirer” since Australia. Then again, he hasn’t reached out either. Daniel just doesn’t want to annoy the mysterious messenger, but he also wants to know more. Like who they are.

Daniel feels like he’s just floating through the weekend anytime he’s not in the car. It goes surprisingly well, and he’s starting from seventh this weekend. He just wants to finish a race, even if it’s in freakin’ seventeenth. Daniel is trudging up the stairs (because he insisted on a tiny sliver of cheesecake at dinner, much to Michael’s annoyance) lost in his thoughts. The sudden vibration and noise of a Spotify notification from his phone almost sends him tumbling down the stairs, he’s so startled. He regains his balance, and sets off with new purpose toward his room.

The door is barely closed before the phone is out of his pocket. It’s two more songs added to the playlist, “How I Want Ya” by Hudson Thames and “Into You” by Ariana Grande. Daniel listens, dancing around the room as he gets ready for bed. When he finally settles down in bed, he opens up the chat. 

DRic03: So “How I Want Ya” might just be a new favorite.

DRic03: Also, not to be weird, but I missed you.

Secret03Admirer: I missed you too. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out sooner. It was just a busy time and I wasn’t feeling well. 

Daniel lets out the breath he’s been holding. Thank god that wasn’t too weird.

DRic03: I’m sorry I didn’t. I should have messaged you. I just thought I might annoy you. Are you feeling better?

Secret03Admirer: Pretty sure you aren’t going to annoy me. I’m better now. Hoping for a good end to the weekend. What about you, Bahrain was difficult, but this weekend is looking good, yeah?

DRic03: So far it’s good. We’ll see if I actually finish the race tomorrow. Hoping for a good end to the weekend, huh? Is that a hint that you work for a team? Is it my team?

Secret03Admirer: I do work with a team, but not Renault. I can’t reveal too much, or that would defeat the purpose of doing all this. Shall we play our little question game?

DRic03: Is that what we’re calling it? I think we should. I might learn something that gives me a hint about who you are. Why don’t you start?

Secret03Admirer: I’ll be very careful. So, were you popular in high school? I did mostly online school, so I didn’t really go.

DRic03: High school was ok, I guess I was popular. I dated Jemma, had a bunch of friends, but I wasn’t there much, so it’s questionable. I didn’t want to be there even when I was, because my mind was always on the next race. And then I moved to Europe to race full time, so yeah. Who is the most fascinating person you’ve ever met? I have to say Jackie Stewart. He’s so much fun and I admire his tenacity. Without him, some of the safety features that we take for granted might not have been instituted.

Secret03Admirer: Niki Lauda, without a doubt. I love that he doesn’t care who you are, if you’re wrong, he’ll tell you. Everyone is on level ground with Niki. I really respect him. What are you kind of obsessed with right now? I’m really into pursuing my long-time crush in a cryptic and potentially creepy way.

DRic03: It’s not creepy! I’m obsessed with trying to figure out the identity of my secret admirer. Also with pushing the development of the car this season, because it needs some love. What’s something you like that you’re embarrassed by? Mine is cartoons. I will binge watch hours of American cartoons like Spongebob. 

Secret03Admirer: So, I play a lot of video games, and I bought a spare F1 2019 and set up a whole new profile so that I could drive horribly the whole time. It’s great. What do you look for in a significant other? I think my feelings on the subject are pretty clear.

DRic03: Color me flattered. I look for someone with a strong personality. Someone who isn’t afraid to speak their mind. Someone who is smart, passionate, strong-willed, brave, and caring. I’m not picky on male or female. I just want someone who puts in as much effort as I do when it comes to relationships. I need someone understanding, because with the F1 schedule and all the team duties, I don’t have a ton of free time. And I bounce all over the world, so I need someone who is ok with either that lifestyle, or with not seeing me as often as they would probably like. Can I ask, are you male or female? If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine. I’m just curious.

Max breathes a sigh of relief at Daniel’s answer. Thank god. He had always gotten that impression from the Australian, but it was still nerve-racking. 

Secret03Admirer: I’m male. I hope that doesn’t change anything for you. 

DRic03: Not a thing. I still want to get to know you. And hopefully meet you, when you’re ready. It’s getting late, and I’m sure we both have busy days tomorrow. Can we talk more tomorrow night?

Secret03Admirer: Absolutely. Good luck tomorrow. I’ll be watching you.

DRic03: Good luck to you and your mystery team. Good night.

Secret03Admirer: Goodnight.

Max collapses back against his pillows, pleased at the exchange, but still worried that Daniel ended the conversation right after learning he was talking to a guy. Getting to know Daniel was amazing. It was well worth walking the thin line between sharing and giving too much away. Max dozes off, hand still wrapped tightly around the phone. 

Twenty-four hours later, Daniel is on a high that he never thought he would get from finishing seventh. He’s finally settling down in his hotel after celebrating with the team. It’s been a hell of a night, full of food and champagne. Daniel is a bit tipsy, and collapses into bed, face first and sprawled out. Eventually, he pushes up onto his elbows and pulls up the Spotify chat. 

DRic03: Hey, I hope your day was as good as mine.

Secret03Admirer: I can’t complain. Did you celebrate?

DRic03: Yeah, the team went nuts. It’s a pretty big deal for us. Hell, I’m super excited to get to finish a race! Did your team have a good result? 

Secret03Admirer: Top 10 for both cars, so not bad. I can’t complain. And my favorite driver did pretty well too, so it’s a good day. 

DRic03: Oh, yeah? Where did your favorite driver finish?

In his hotel room, Max’s eyes roll so far back that he would swear he saw his brain. 

Secret03Admirer: Seventh, duh.

DRic03: Oh, I’m blushing. If I’m your favorite, how do you feel about the move to Renault? I know everyone has an opinion.

Secret03Admirer: I think you did it for the right reasons, so it’s good. You wanted a new challenge, and weren’t getting what you needed from Red Bull. You weren’t running from a fight with Max. You weren’t chasing money. You needed more than what they were willing to give, and Renault could offer you that. And the yellow looks great with your skintone. 

DRic03: I’m glad someone else can see that. A lot of people seem to really believe that I’m running from Max. Like Max scares me, or I’m threatened by him. I adore Max, he’s one of my best friends. I’m glad he’s so successful, I don’t want him to fail so that I can succeed. I want both of us to be successful. But I’ve known Max for a long time, and the implication that we hate each other and that I couldn’t wait to be out of the team and away from him is fuckin’ bonkers. 

Max has to blink back the little bit of water spontaneously building in the corners of his eyes. It’s wonderful to read those things directly from the source.

Secret03Admirer: I think sometimes people just make up their own narratives to help their tiny brains rationalize things they don’t understand. How have your family and friends been with the move?

DRic03: My parents can’t seem to decide if they think I’m crazy or if they think it’s the best thing ever. My outsider friends can’t believe that I would give up all those RedBull perks to drive for Renault. My friends in F1… well, I’ve barely spoken to most of them. This season has been ridiculous, and I’ve hardly had time to sleep, much less talk to everyone. We’ve texted, but that’s not the same. I mean, Max is my best friend, and I’ve probably said like 12 words to him all season. He’s been doing so well, I really need to escape my Renault handler and corner him to talk for a few minutes.

Max’s heart soars at the simple statements. He’s tempted to give up the whole game right then and there.

Secret03Admirer: I’m sure he’d be happy to hear it. I mean, I would be elated if you cornered me all alone.

Secret03Admirer: God, I hope that’s not to much.

DRic03: Not at all. Maybe I would get you alone...if I knew who you were. Wanna give me a hint?

Secret03Admirer: You’ve seen me every race weekend. And I don’t work for Renault. That’s all you get.

DRic03: Jeepers. Every race weekend?

Secret03Admirer: Yep. Every one. For a while now. Not just this season.

Daniel’s heart might as well have stopped. His mind is racing, trying to recall everyone he knows in F1. Which is practically everyone.

DRic03: I know you said you work for a team, but just in case that was a redirect… You aren’t Will Buxton, are you? 

Max literally falls off the bed laughing. When he recovers, he scoops his phone back up.

Secret03Admirer: I just fell off my bed laughing. I should get hazard pay for liking you. I’m not Will. But that would be hilarious. And if my plan works, Will is going to have a fit.

DRic03: Oh yeah? Does that mean you’re high profile?

Secret03Admirer: Oh no, that would narrow the potential field down way too much, not answering that. But I am a man, so if we ever started a relationship, and it went public, it’s going to make waves.

Daniel’s brain rockets back to sobriety.

DRic03: I guess I hadn’t thought of that. I mean, I don’t care, so why would anyone else? But yeah, people definitely will. Holy shit. Well, we’ll see how your plan works out. You’ll just have to make me fall in love with you before you tell me who you are.

Secret03Admirer: That is my plan. Don’t worry, my career would be just as at risk. Maybe a bit more, honestly. We’re on level ground there. Listen, I’m falling asleep with my phone. Can we say good night and pick this up later? 

DRic03: Yeah, I absolutely need a nap. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?

Secret03Admirer: Yeah, of course. Good night, Daniel.

DRic03: Good night, mystery man.


End file.
